Beast Boy's Journal
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Title pretty much explains it. Beast Boy gets a journal for Christmas from Raven and decided to start writing in it. More entries will be added. Rating is T for future entries.
1. December 25

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<p>

Well, I don't have anything really cool to say. I mean, Raven just gave this to me for Christmas. I've never been much of a writer, so I don't really know what she was thinking. But since everyone else fell asleep watching Christmas movies, I got bored and this weird journal she gave me was sitting here. Um, I don't really know what to write.

I guess I'll start out with Christmas Day. Well, I woke up first at five and then I woke up Starfire. We looked at the Christmas tree with all the presents under it. Every year, we get all these presents and we never figured out who is able to break in and put all these presents under the tree. I'm not stupid, I know there isn't a Santa (I actually didn't know this until about two years ago when Raven ruined it for me!) But like every year, me and Starfire look in our stockings first. We aren't allowed to open the real good presents until everyone else is up. It's Robin's stupid rule. He says it's tradition and I'm all like who cares, you know? We're a bunch of teenagers! Who cares about tradition? But Starfire being all weird says that he's right and we should wait. I swear, sometimes she acts like an adult but other times she's like a kid, like me!

And so, Cyborg woke up at six and Star and I watched him open his stocking. We all pretty much get the same things every year, but Star and Raven get some girlier things, but we always get the big fuzzy socks. Mine have Rudolf on them, Star's has Santa ones, Raven got elves, Robin got Christmas trees, and Cyborg got snowmen on his.

Anyway, Robin was the next to wake up at six thirty. Star got all excited and gave him his stocking to open. Raven took forever to get up. She got up at seven and me and Star and Cy couldn't wait to open our presents. But of course, Raven had to have her precious herbal tea! Can you even believe it? So, finally, we were able to open them at exactly seven eighteen. I got this journal from Raven, Mega Monkeys 7 from Cyborg, Robin got me new bed sheets. What the heck was he thinking? I mean, who wants sheets for Christmas? And Starfire got me a gift card for itunes. Good thing she got me one because I had to get new music because my other one thousand and fifty eight songs were getting really boring. Robin doesn't let us download them from other websites for free. Everyone else does it, so why can't we?

Anyway, from the mystery person, I got an Xbox 360 and tons of other stuff I can't even begin to start listing! It's totally awesome.

So, we all ate breakfast Cy made. He even made tofu pancakes! He never does that for me! And then, Starfire played the piano for us. She taught herself how to play some songs for the holidays, so that's nice. She got it for Christmas last year from that guy who started bring us presents two years ago. Raven actually sang! Her voice isn't even that bad, actually. And neither is Star's when she doesn't sing that weird Tamaranian stuff. They sounded good together. I'm happy Raven was able to have fun today. And Robin started singing. That was a train wreck. I was like dude, never open your mouth to sing ever again! And Cy was all like, BB's right for once, and Starfire was all polite and said to leave the singing to her. Cyborg, though, is pretty decent. He can sing like those man opera singers. I can't sing, though, but it didn't stop me and I wasn't ridiculed for it, even from Cy, so I guess I'm not as terrible as Robin. But we were nice and let him sing just for today.

So then, Cyborg started cooking with Starfire to make our late lunch or early dinner. I call it linner. Get it? Lunch and dinner combined? Or I'd call it dunch. But we were going to eat closer to dinner, so I'm going to call it linner. While they cooked linner, I played videogames with Robin and Raven was boring and read her book.

But then it was one and Robin, Raven, and Cyborg all go to church. It's the only day they go. I think Raven just goes out of respect for Cyborg and Robin. You wouldn't think that they'd be religious, but they kind of are. Starfire stays and finishes linner every year because she's an alien and worships her own goddess. I actually learned that her goddess, X'Hal, was actually a real person. She told me the whole history behind it, but I kind of forgot most of it. I just remember she was actually a real person. Starfire had a hard time wrapping her mind around the concept of our Christian Earth God. To be honest, I kind of doubt the whole God thing. But I just don't go to church because I have a short attention span and that kind of stuff bores me. Harsh, right? I'm not bashing my friends' beliefs or anything, but at least Starfire's goddess makes some kind of sense in that people had seen her at some point.

After that, Robin went to Batman's, Cy went to his grandma's, and I think Raven made a trip to Azarath to visit her mom. I don't have any living family that I know of, so I don't go anywhere special. Starfire could go to Tamaran, but they don't have Christmas there and it would be weird for her to go. And she said the only person she had left was her K'norfka who is really busy with stuff being emperor and all.

Anyway, I helped Starfire make dessert. We made pumpkin pie (substituting milk with soy milk. Cy didn't know and he ate it!) And I helped her make Christmas cookies and we finished making the gingerbread cookies. We had left over dough from yesterday, so we made them. And then we decorated them. The favorite one I made was of Robin. I accidently made his eyes too big so they look like one big eye. I totally made him a Cyclops!

Okay, so Starfire made me set the table. I had to get the good tablecloth. I don't get why we have to. It's not like anyone cares.

So then at around four, Raven got back and she brought her mom with her. And let me say this: I never met anyone who socialized less than Raven until today. Her mom, I think it was Arella? Yeah, she's very quiet and only speaks when someone talks to her. Cyborg came back with his grandma. She's a nice lady. I like her. She reminds me of the grandma I never had. She helped Starfire out in the kitchen. And then, Robin comes back with Batman! Needless to say, I got an autograph. Other honorary Titans showed up, too.

We ate linner at around four thirty. I had to sit next to Raven's mom. Talk about awkward! I tried to talk to her, but then it just became embarrassing to me because she only answered with one word or she would just smile and nod. So instead, I talked to the awesome Batman. Linner wasn't exciting. Then we had dessert. I had to keep myself from laughing when Cy ate the pumpkin pie!

After that, me and Star had to do the dishes. I mean, I understand why I would have to do the dishes, but she did a lot of the cooking! It's probably because we didn't have any family there to entertain. It happens every year, though. She says she doesn't care, but I saw her glancing at everyone else in the main room having fun. I tried to do a good deed and I told her she could go hang out with everyone and I'd do the dishes, but she refused. So, she washed and I dried. I was glad when Raven came in and said she'd put the dishes away with her weird mom.

I hung out with some other Titans. A lot of them just stopped by, then they had to leave. Eventually, everyone was gone. Me and Starfire made Robin and the rest of them pick up because we were all like come on, we did the dishes and I was like yeah and I helped! Then Raven made a joke about me being "mommy's little helper." I've got to say, that stung because my mom used to call me that when I was like four. I tried to hide it, but Starfire saw right through it and came to see if I was okay in my room. She asked me what was wrong so I told her. I said I missed my mom and stuff. I cried a little. I hate crying because that means I'm not manly. Star sat down next to me on my bed and put me on her lap like I was some kid. I'm a lot smaller than her, so it didn't look that stupid I don't think. She revealed that she had a book and it was _T'was the Night Before Christmas_. She read it to me. I've got to say, her voice is almost as comforting as my mom's. Almost.

Okay, so then night came. We watched a ton of classic Christmas movies. And then the rest of them passed out.

And that's where I am now. I've got to say, it was a fun day overall. I'm sitting on the couch next to Raven. She's really pretty when she sleeps, but she can't know that from me or else I'll be thrown out the window again. Cyborg had left for his room about an hour ago after everyone else fell asleep. Robin and Starfire are in kind of an awkward position. She's laying on his chest, but like, they're laying the same way. She's kinda between his legs. It's kind of awkward.

I just heard something, so I'm going to go check it out. Maybe it's wannabe Santa.

-Beast Boy, aka Mr. Awesome


	2. December 29

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<p>

Hey it's me again. Okay, so some totally weird stuff happened that I have to write about so I don't forget about it. I'm not going to become one of those weird guys who writes in a diary. Only Starfire does that. I tried to read it once, but I think it was all in Tamaranian hoopla so I don't really know what any of it said. She caught be once and just laughed. I need to be careful with this one though, so nobody reads it.

Anyway, on with the interesting stuff. So, I heard that noise Christmas night, right? Ha, that rhymed. I'm a poet and I didn't know it! I'm so using that next time I rhyme in front of Raven. Okay, so I heard the noise and put down my journal. Robin's an extremely light sleeper, so he woke up, too. He looked at me and asked me what it was. I said I didn't know. He got up real carefully so he didn't disturb Star and me and Robin went to go check out where it came from.

Robin told me he set a trap to try and catch this guy who leaves us presents. I told him that was kind of harsh because it was probably some nice, old man who gave them to us to tell us he appreciated our hard work saving the city and all. Robin then said people aren't as grateful as that, so he said something fishy was going on. I asked him why bring the poor fish into this, and he said it was an expression.

So, we came across the trap, and take a guess who it was… It was Santa! Like, seriously, a guy dressed up in the Santa Claus suit and even had the beard and the hair. Robin was mad though. Raven woke up and asked what was going on. Robin told her, so she used her powers to bring in jolly old Saint Nick to the interrogation room. Me and Raven watched from the window and Robin went in there. We could hear him though. Poor old Santa was tied up in a chair.

Okay, so this is where the funny thing comes in…Santa Claus is Slade! Who would have known? Children: Beware, an assassin comes down your chimney on Christmas Eve! Okay, so this was totally weird. He said he was trapped inside the tower and couldn't get out like the previous years. Apparently, Robin took extra measures and completely secured the place to trap him. Slade explained that he wasn't a bad guy anymore after the whole Trigon incident. He said he reevaluated his life and he didn't want to be in a situation where he had to sell his soul to the devil and whatnot.

And oh yeah, Slade wasn't wearing his mask. He has white hair and he really does have one eye. He looks like he's fifty, but I'm not good at guessing ages. But he looks old. And we got our but kicked by him. An old guy. Wow.

Raven sensed that he was telling the truth. Who would have thought Slade out of all people enjoyed giving us presents? And he bought them! He must be really loaded. And then Robin took something out of his pocket and asked him if Slade gave it to him. It was a diamond ring, an engagement ring. Slade said yes, and said it used to be his wife's ring before she died. He said he had no use for it anymore and he wanted Robin to give it to "his special someone" whenever he was ready. Robin took the ring from his pocket throwing it in Slade's REAL face.

Robin was mad and wanted to put him in jail. But Slade was able to escape before we could get him. He obviously wanted to be caught the first time. It was kind of nice that he thought of us during the holidays, actually. I mean, I hate him and all over the whole Terra thing, but at the same time, I don't hate him. He hasn't really done anything bad lately. I don't know what I feel about him. Raven said I have mixed feelings about it.

Okay, besides the whole Slade and Santa Claus thing, other stuff went on, too.

Umm, Raven threw me out the window, Starfire thought it would be a good idea to go dumpster diving because she saw it on TV, Cyborg kicked my butt in videogames again, and on my NEW GAME! Robin's being all obsessive about Slade again.

Okay, that's about it. And I swear this will be the last thing I write. I will NOT be one of those freaks who writes in a diary.

-Beast Boy aka Not a Freaky Journal Writer


	3. January 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>Dear journal,<p>

Why do I have this odd desire to keep writing in here? I mean, I feel like Starfire right now, just sitting in my room and writing. But I did found this weird pen. It has a weird spring on it with some kind of furry monster head on it that's smiling. I don't know whose it was, so I guess I just had to test it out. I like it, though.

So, where should I start? I'm just testing this pen, really, I am. Okay, I know where.

On New Year's Eve, Cyborg being twenty one and all now, bought some alcohol to celebrate with. All I can say is we all got trashed. Even Raven. And more surprisingly Robin. I don't remember much of that, but I woke up with a wicked hangover. Everyone did, except Cyborg and Starfire. Apparently, aliens don't get drunk, she told me, and she drank a lot! I wonder if she has more than one liver. I mean, she has like a bazillion stomachs so that would make sense. But seriously, she woke up normally and went about her day…her very loud day I might add. So, New Year's Day wasn't that amazing.

But before I got so drunk, I'll just write what I remember. I helped Starfire make cookies and I got to lick the spoon this time. No worries, dairy substitutes were used to make half the cookies. We made chocolate chip and sugar cookies. Then, I tried to read a book that Raven told me to read. It didn't work out. Then me and Cy played videogames. And then I walked in on Robin and Starfire making out on the couch. I told them to get a room. This confused Starfire. Robin threw a pillow at me. I left. And then once their make out session was over, Cy and I played videogames. Then he went to go get alcohol. Robin was really mad that he let me drink some, and the fact that we are all underage except him. Or is it under aged? Not really sure. Maybe I'll ask Raven later. She knows that kind of stuff.

I mentioned I got drunk already. Starfire, the only sober one of us, said that I only had two bottles of beer before I was wasted. Only two! I denied it in front of everyone, but I know she told the truth. Star wouldn't lie to me like that for amusement. Now if Cy said that, well, then I wouldn't believe him and try to prove him wrong.

Oh, and Raven threw me out the window again. I'm kind of getting annoyed at that.

I tested this pen enough. I'm not going to write in this ever again. I mean EVER.

Beast Boy aka The Great Pen Tester


	4. January 27

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>Dear journal,<p>

I really don't know why I'm writing in here again. But I had a lot of fun today! Cy and I went outside to go play outside in the snow! We made this huge snowman, and when I say huge I mean taller than me. Starfire came outside and she didn't really know what we were doing. She thought it was weird. But she seemed to catch on when she ran inside and got a carrot and stuck it where the nose should be. And then me and Cy went sledding (we shared a sled) and then Robin and Starfire shared a sled. We raced and it was a lot of fun. Me and Cy won because we're just that awesome!

We tried to get Raven to come out, but she wouldn't. She says we're all immature and she just sat inside drinking herbal tea and reading her book. I wonder if she actually has fun sitting in the cabin we're renting all by herself.

Robin almost didn't come out. He hasn't been himself lately since we found out Slade wants to be Santa. But today, he loosened up a bit and actually had fun. He found a hill that was all ice, and when I say ice, I mean it was a sheet, and thick, and was perfect for sledding. We had bought the sleds with the plastic on the bottom. But Robin was like we shouldn't go on it and Cyborg was like agreeing with him. I was like come on Cy, we've got to do this, and he was all like no. Star pointed out we've faced more danger than this. And then I said me and Star will show that it isn't dangerous. And Robin was like if you go down that hill you'll crash into trees. A lot of trees. But me and Star went down it anyway.

And Robin and Cy were right. We crashed into a tree. I slammed into one with my leg and Star hit her arm pretty good. But we just laid there and laughed it off. I have a bad bruise now, but hey, nothing bad really happened. I finally got Cyborg to go down the hill because he wanted to try and steer around all the trees. It didn't really work out too well, but it was still fun.

Then, we had a snowball fight. It was me and Cy against Star and Robin. Cy and I totally won. No questions asked. But of course, Robin's all like "We won" meaning him and Starfire, but Cy and I are like nah, you guys totally lost.

Raven made us all hot chocolate and a fire in the fire place for when we got in. I'm so glad we took a vacation. It took a while to convince Robin, but with the villains not doing anything, like they've disappeared or something, but we were able to convince him.

Oh, and then me and Cy had to result to playing cards because the cabin we're staying in doesn't have electricity. Robin obviously has money because he pays for absolutely everything. To be honest, we'd probably lose the tower without him. Maybe if I ask really nice, he'll by me a moped! Or I'll send a letter to Santa Slade and see what happens. Robin says he won't give me a moped because I'll fall off of it and skin my knees, or it'll break because they're terrible quality. But I know they aren't because the commercials say otherwise.

I don't even know why I brought this journal with me on vacation. I think I just accidently threw it in my suitcase thinking it was a magazine or something. Or it was piled in a bunch of clothes that I tossed in it.

That's all I have to write. Later.

Beast Boy aka Champion of Snowball Fights


	5. February 17

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<p>

Yesterday was completely disturbing. The whole reason why I need to write this is to get it out of my mind. I swear I'm scarred for life and I promise to never, ever stay up past the bedtime Robin set for all of us to follow (except him. And Raven. But that's because Raven is apparently mature enough. Oh, and Cy doesn't have one either. And come to think of it, neither does Star. I think I'm starting to catch on here. I will have to confront Robin about that later if I can even look him in the face without laughing.)

Okay, so last night, I stayed up later than I should have. So, I had to sneak to my room. But then I saw Raven walking down the hall, so I totally had to hide. And in doing so, I turned into a fly and went underneath the crack to the evidence room. It was the closest place I had for cover. And oh, how I wish I didn't.

What I witnessed was the most horrific thing in the world. No one would ever be able to imagine it. It made my eyes bleed and I just wanted to throw up right then and there. I witnessed Robin having an orgasm. And Starfire made him have one.

Okay, let's start from the beginning.

I flew onto the wall so I wouldn't get caught. Robin was obsessing over Slade yet again. But what happened was Starfire came into the room and told Robin he needed to relax. But he said he couldn't because Slade could be anywhere and he had to find out why he would give us presents.

And then Star was all like seducing him and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him towards her. She started like dry humping him or something. And then on top of all that, he was like yelling at her to stop! What was wrong with him?

But then she got down on her knees and took off his belt. Then, she pulled down his pants and started like sucking on his…I'm not going to write that. She was then like you need to relax, Robin but all seductively. Then he loosened up I guess and he picked Starfire up and sat her on the desk on all his papers. Then they started…doing it right on the freaking table! Well, he stayed standing and she sat. And then he had an orgasm. And then she did. It was gross. I thought Starfire was innocent, but by the looks of it, that wasn't the first time that had happened and it probably wouldn't be the last.

I had to fly out. And when I did, I was glad Raven was gone. I sprinted back to my room and tried to go to sleep. It took a while, but finally I did. It was something I wouldn't even want my own worst enemy to see.

That's about it. I won't write again. This is just good blackmail if I ever need it and this is the proof I'll use when forced to show it.

Oh wait! There's something else I want to say.

Okay, so I have this huge crush on Raven. And so, on Valentine's Day I asked her out. She threw me out the window in anger. Maybe I should reconsider who I want to fall in love with.

-Beast Boy aka The Beast who is Scarred for Life


	6. February 27

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<p>

Normally, I wouldn't write in here, you know that. Wait, I'm referring to this stupid journal as you, like I'm referring to a person? What's gotten into me lately? And it just occurred to me that I have been writing "dear journal" every time I wrote in here. Which isn't a lot I might add.

So, today was kind of interesting. Somehow, we all got on the topic of religion and I thought it was kind of interesting to listen to the rest of them. Robin and Cy got in a shouting match. Maybe I should explain a little bit about what they said.

I'll start out with Cy because he's my best friend. He's a Christian, a Protestant actually. I never really understood the differences between all those branches. They all seemed the same to me. But then again, I never really was taught about it. Anyway, he's not hardcore or anything, but he does believe in God and Jesus and all of that. I never really got into the Bible, really. The talking snake turned me off. I said that, and I got slapped across the face for it.

Robin, surprisingly, says there isn't a god. I was shocked considering he goes to church on Christmas. He says he just goes because his parents used to take him, and it was something to make him feel closer to them. He didn't go any further than that, though. His past is still a mystery to everyone, including Star.

Star was surprised that people believed in something that never proved to exist. Apparently, she wasn't joking when she told me that X'hal really did exist. She was real, and there was evidence to support it. She went into the history of Tamaranian religion that I don't remember all of. All I know is she said to Cy that he had an imaginary friend because she was confused until Raven calmly explained it to her before Cy exploded.

Raven said she believed something good must be out there because something bad was here, which was her father, Trigon. So, I guess there is credibility there.

Me? Not really sure anymore. I never really thought about it. My parents never forced any kind of religion on me, accept we celebrated Christmas and Easter, but that was about it. And Thanksgiving. But apparently, that has nothing to do with religion according to Raven. She's probably right. She always is. That's what I love about her, though. She's really smart and I'm…not. I'm more of the person who jokes around.

I once called myself the Joker, but Robin got all mad. I still to this day have no idea why. But I can't call myself the joker anymore. I told Robin that was totally unfair, but he doesn't seem to think so. So then I called myself the Jokster, but that still made Robin mad. You know what? I just decided this second that I am going to be the Joker and no one will stop me from calling myself something. It's a free country and save it more than enough, so I have the right to call myself whatever I want.

I'm never writing in here again, by the way. For now on, this is collecting dust.

-Beast Boy aka the Joker


	7. March 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<p>

The whole reason why I'm writing in this today is because yesterday was a suck day. It was the day my parents died. I know, practically everyone on this team either lost their parents, or they're insane and demonic. But the thing is, my parents weren't messed up. They weren't like Raven's dad or her mom, they paid attention to me unlike Starfire's, and, well, I don't know about Robin's parents. But I overheard Raven talking to him and said they were acrobats. My parents weren't acrobats. Cyborg takes the day his parents died pretty hard though. And I think Robin does too, but he hides it from us. Raven hates her dad, and her mom's still alive. Star? Well, she told me once that she hadn't been close enough to them. She said Galfore was like a real parent to her.

My parents were better than that, though. They studied animals in Africa, which was where I practically grew up until they died. Their names were Mark and Marie Logan. The sad thing is, I don't remember much about them, just the fact that they both had blonde hair and blue eyes, and I looked like them, and we were a happy family.

The only person on the team who knows this is Star, well the part how much they mean to me. Robin knows about my past, but not how much it affects me.

I don't want to forget my parents, but I already forget the sound of my mom's voice when she sang to me, and my dad's when he would tell me about all the different kinds of animals out there.

I wish they were still here. But then again, I wouldn't have met Raven, Robin, Cyborg, and Star, so I guess it was all right that they died.

But I watched them die. That's the thing I can't get out of my head; the scene of the boat crashing, knowing that I could have done something to save them. I didn't. I just stood there and watched them die.

Anyway, on the nights of this day, I usually go into Star's room and sleep on her bed because it makes me feel better when someone's there. She even sings me to sleep. But she and Robin started sharing a bed lately, his bed. And I couldn't go in there to get her so I didn't lose it.

But last night, I went into my own bed, the bottom bunk because I didn't feel like climbing up to the top one. I probably sound like a wuss because I couldn't sleep because I felt lonely. But then, I felt someone shaking me and I looked up and it was Star! She brought me in her room and I got to sleep in her bed and she sang to me softly, not that Tamaranian thing they call music that makes my ears bleed. Well, my ears don't really bleed. It's just a saying, according to Raven. Hopefully, she wasn't lying to me.

Now that I think about it, though, Star kind of reminds me of a mom. And she treats me like a kid. I'll only admit it here: I like when she treats me like a kid. I don't want to grow up as fast as Robin had to. I still want to be able to have fun and stuff.

Anyway, I'm glad her weird motherly instincts take over when we're together. It might sound like I have some weird crush on her because I keep writing about her. I don't. I think of her more as a mom. And Robin's kind of like the dad of the group because we all rely on him for money. I asked him the other day if he could buy me this new video game me and Cy wanted and he's all like no.

But then I reminded him that he's loaded and fifty bucks won't make a difference in his wallet.

And Cy agreed, and said that we'll actually use the game.

He still said no.

Sometimes, Robin's impossible.

Oh yeah, and I found out why I shouldn't call myself the Joker anymore. I started calling myself that after the last entry for a while. Turns out, the Joker is some well known villain in Gotham. That kills people. I have two words for that: My bad.

Well, that's about it.

-Beast Boy aka NOT the Joker


	8. April 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<p>

So April Fool's day already happened. It was the funniest one yet! That's the whole reason why I'm even writing in this stupid journal. And I just realized something; I've been writing "dear journal" and even capitalizing it. I have one question: What is wrong with me?

Okay, let's get back on track. Wait, did I just write let's? As in let us? I think I'm going insane.

So on April first, I played the best pranks ever! For Cyborg, I put a nasty black spider on his pillow. Cy hates spiders, and he's afraid of them. Who would have thought Cyborg of all people would be afraid of something so tiny? Anyway, it totally freaked him out when he woke up and it was staring at him. He was screaming like a girl and I found it hilarious. He knew it was me who pranked him because he looked at the calendar. I had to hide for hours, but it was totally worth it. I simply can't prank Star because she either doesn't understand or she'll get mad at me. She's too nice to me anyway. And I couldn't think of anything to do to her because she'd either blow it up or get angry at it.

But Raven was another story. Throughout the day, I took books for her room gradually from eight in the morning until six at night. She was all like who's been taking my books. And we were all like I dunno and then she took Star hostage with her powers because last time Star was the one who took her books because I told her to do that a couple years back. I had to confess that I did it because Robin would have kicked me in the balls if I let anything happen to Starfire if I let her take the blame. So, Raven spent hours alphabetizing her books.

And I simply cannot forget about the best prank I ever pulled on my pal, Robin. Even Cy thought it was hilarious. What I did was I snuck into Robin's personal bathroom and put saran wrap over the toilet. It was perfect because it was hard to notice that it was there. All I had to do was wait for Robin to take a leak. I'll go into detail on this one.

It was late at night and we were all watching movies. Eventually, we were getting all tired. So, Star was the first to want to go to bed. Robin carried her up after saying goodnight. He probably brought her to his room. She had been spending more in time in there lately. And then Raven went up. Cy bugged Robin's room so we could see the whole awesomeness unfold. I was actually gonna do this prank in the morning, but Cy said we should wait until he's tired so he won't notice it. And Cy predicted the whole thing. It was his idea to watch a movie marathon all together because Robin gets tired when he watches too much tv.

Anyway, our eyes were glued to the bugged room on the giant tv. There was a split screen; part of it was Robin's room, and the other was the bathroom. We watched him put Star who fell asleep, in his bed. He was all nice and quiet. Then, he walked into the bathroom, not even bothering to turn on the light! Yes, this was good. Too good. Although we couldn't see anything but shadows, Robin's scream could easily be heard. But the thing was, he shouted my name. He turned the light on and there was piss everywhere! I was laughing too hard. My eyes were watering, and Cy was laughing just as hard.

Starfire woke up and she was worried about him, so she ran in the bathroom to see what was going on. And the funny thing was, she started to laugh when she saw the saran wrap and the pee. Robin looked at her and was all like don't you even say a word or make a sound, and Star had to leave the room. She left his room and started laughing. But then, Robin disappeared. Cy and I stopped laughing because we couldn't find him on the camera. This only meant that Robin was on his way down. He entered the room. And boy did he look pissed (pun!)

He yelled at us. Now, we can't play videogames or leave the tower for fun. I was like dude who says you can punish us we're all the same age. And Cy reminded Robin that he's older than him, therefore he should be in charge. Robin was then like you think I make up your punishments after all these years and we're like yeah! And Robin was all like no, Batman takes care of that stuff. And Cy was all like oh and I was like whoa. And then Cy asked him how come Robin has never been punished and Robin's like who do you think reports these things? And then he laughed at us. I told him he was a snitch. So, Cy and I can't enjoy the world of video games. I can't play the games Santa Slade gave to me anymore, well, for a few weeks.

Beast Boy aka The Prank Master Despite Getting Caught


	9. April 19

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<p>

I officially hate Robin. He needs to go into a hole and just stay down there. He must go. I want to slap him in the face, but I can't because he'll hit me twice as hard and I was already thrown out the window multiple times because I am apparently annoying Raven to death and this is a gigantic run on sentence.

Remember how Robin said me and Cy couldn't play videogames? Well, the other day (two weeks into my punishment), Starfire sat down on the couch next to me and Cyborg. She sighed and said she felt bad. Cy asked why and I muted the tv. She admitted that Robin wasn't serious when he mentioned our punishment. I was like what? And she was like uh huh but in her proper way of saying everything.

Cy asked her didn't Batman punish us? And Star said no, Batman didn't know what went on here because Robin never told him anything about the team because Robin's all like this is my team, not yours. And so, Robin has been apparently punishing us for years and used that Batman threat last time. And Raven even pointed out that Robin said Batman punished me every time but I never noticed because I usually tune out his ever so boring lectures.

So, Robin had been lying about Batman punishing us forever. It was Robin who was really punishing us. I asked Star how she even found out about this because last time I checked, she believed it. She said last night she found a phone number without a name written over and she got suspicious about why he would have an unidentified number. She thought it was another girl or something, so she called it. Turns out, it was Batman. She said she apologized about calling at such a late hour and he said it was fine because it's nice to hear from Robin's girlfriend. So, they had a casual chat and Star asked him a few questions.

I thanked her for finding out. So did Cy. Raven apparently knew it was a lie from the beginning because of her senses, which was why Robin never grounded her or anything. She admitted to knowing. There are things I love about Raven, but then there are things I don't like about her, and this is one of them, keeping valuable information on Robin.

Cyborg decided that we should play along. I was all like never! But he was like hear me out. So I did because he's Cyborg and not Robin, so there's no need not to listen.

He said that we should play along so next time Robin punishes us, we just simply don't listen. I like that idea. I think I can go three more days without videogames. I think. No, I can't. But I will try my hardest.

-Beast Boy aka Dr. Awesome


End file.
